Hecho Prohibido
by LadyDib
Summary: Cuando la garganta pide por un poco de aquél carmesí espeso que solo puede ser saciado por el ser amado. Touko Rouke quiere evitar su destino. Pero, ¿qué sucedió con aquél rayo de luz de su infancia?. ¿Cuál es el propósito de su existencia?, ¿y por qué justamente ella?. Ésta es la historia de cómo alguien, presa de la tormenta, pudo encontrar el arcoíris de su vida.
1. El comienzo del destino

**Hecho**** P****rohibido**

Cuando encuentras a aquella persona totalmente perfecta, sin ningún defecto, es cuando ya perdiste la cordura y diste el paso hacia el total enamoramiento. Pensando que las ilusiones quedaban de lado, y todo lo malo se volvía bueno, todo lo difícil se volvía fácil, quedando así sin escapatoria. Dando lugar al temor de la persona que tema caer hacia un precipicio de dolor, desilusión y decepción.

Todo lo que uno quería, lo que una persona quería, lo que ella quería.

-¡Llegaste!.- reía la niña corriendo hacia un joven muchacho de cabellos oscuros, quién la miraba con ternura.

-¿Cómo estás, Rouke?.- se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, agarrando unos mechones de su cabello, negro como el carbón.

-¡Bien, ahora que llegaste!.- lo abrazó, sin dejar de sonreír. Él sonrió mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-Ha estado esperando tu llegada, como siempre.- una mujer apareció por la entrada de la sala, sonriendo ante la escena. Era muy hermosa, su cabello negro largo y ondulado en las puntas, alta, su piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos color marrones acompañado de unas largas pestañas. Su cara resplandecía, y todos quedaban perplejos ante ella.- Hija, ya suéltalo o el pobre se ahogará.

El jovencito rio ante el comentario, la niña se separó un poco de él, avergonzada y sonrojada.

-No me molestan los abrazos de Rouke.- la miró con delicadeza.

-¡Ven!.- la pequeña tomó de su mano, llevándolo hacia el sofá. Ambos se sentaron, y en el lugar de ella había un libro de cuentos.- ¡Léelo, por favor!.- sonrió ampliamente, entregándole al muchacho.

-No tienes que pedir por favor. Con gusto te lo leeré.- abrió el cuaderno, y carraspeó.- ¿Lista?.

-¡Sí!.- exclamó emocionada. A lo que su madre rodó los ojos y se acercó hacia ellos.

-Vaya, ¿no te cansas de leerle el mismo libro por milésima vez?.

-Es mi favorito, por eso no me aburro nunca de hacerlo.- dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente a la mujer, a lo que ella resopló y se acercó hacia su pequeña, le estiró un cachete.

-Pequeña obsesiva.- Rouke se limitó solamente a hacer puchero, a lo que su madre sonrió y se sentó a su lado.- Yo también escucharé, quisiera saber que tiene de especial "La bella y la bestia".

El jovencito había comenzado a leer el cuento, y tanto la hija como la madre, escuchaban atentamente. Por más que la pequeña haya escuchado más de miles de veces, no se cansaba nunca de aquella historia, y menos se cansaría de escuchar la voz de aquel joven.

Él era una persona irremplazable para ella, una persona importante, que sabía que sin su ausencia quedaría devastada. Pero preferiría no pensar en eso, y disfrutar el momento en los que está con él, cuando le sonríe, cuando le habla, cuando acaricia su cabeza, su mejilla, su cabello. Sí, su gran tesoro. Ese niño era muy valioso para la pequeña vida de Rouke.

-¿Otra vez la "La bella y la bestia"?.- preguntó un hombre alto entrando por la sala, los tres voltearon a verlo y sonrieron mientras asentían- Dios santo, Rouke.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Papá… Mamá…- sollozaba una pequeña de cabello oscuro, mientras arrugaba su vestido con sus manitos, dejando caer varias lágrimas de dolor.

Se encontraba arrodillada, delante de la mesita de café de la sala, llorando mientras observaba una foto de sus padres.

Varias personas se encontraban en aquella casa, mientras se acercaban hacia la pequeña que lloraba sin parar. Acariciaban su cabello, y le daban sus condolencias, pésame, aunque para ella no era nada.

No estaban, ellos no estarían más y eso era el dolor más desgarrador que una niña de 6 años podría sentir.

-Rouke.- una voz gruesa sonó tras ella, volteó y observó la gran silueta de aquel hombre.- Tus padres me han dejado a tu cargo hace varios años, por si cosas como estas pasaran.- se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de la niña- Tus padres te han confiado a mí y eso es más que un honor. Voy hacer que mi palabra valga la pena y que ellos no se arrepientan de haberme elegido.

-No te la vas a llevar.- ambos voltearon hacia un costado, al ver a una señora de cabello recogido, oscuro igual que el de Rouke.- ¡No dejaré que te la lleves, Yagari!.

-No grites aquí.- le dijo parándose y yendo hacia ella- Ten un poco más de respeto, Sayaka.

-No puedes… ¡No puedes llevártela!, ¡yo soy su familia!, ¡yo puedo cuidarla!.- exclamó agarrando el saco del cazador.

-Ellos mismos te explicaron cómo sería si esto llegara a pasar, el día en el que Rouke nació te lo dijeron.- dijo agarrando sus manos, para que soltara el agarre de su saco.

La mujer soltó unas cuantas lágrimas mientras miraba a la pequeña quien observaba la escena con sus ojos inundados.

-La volveré a ver.- le aseguró al hombre, a lo que él solo la ignoró. Ella se acercó hacia Rouke y tomó su pequeña mano.- Algún día volveremos a vernos, Rouke.- sonrió soltando varias lágrimas, a lo que luego besó su frente y se marchó de la sala. Desapareciendo de la vida de la niña, por el momento.

Ella volteó su mirada hacia la foto nuevamente, dejando caer infinitas lágrimas. Recordando todos los hermosos momentos que había estado con ellos, ya no habría como esos.

Y luego, como una luz fugaz, en su mente apareció una silueta muy conocida para ella. La silueta de aquel muchacho.

Apretó más su vestido.

-_¿Dónde estás?, ¿por qué no estás** conmigo**?_.

-¡Es tan linda, como la describiste!.- exclamó un hombre de cabello como la paja, con anteojos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. A lo que una pelinegra se sonrojó tras el cumplido.

-Deja de avergonzarla.

-Yagari me habló sobre ti, sobre tu personalidad, comportamiento, ¡y por eso estuve pidiéndole por mucho tiempo que estudies aquí!.

-Oye, deja de exagerar. La habré nombrado dos veces.

-Y solo nos comunicamos dos veces.

Ella rio por lo bajo, el hombre giró su vista hacia ella mientras le sonreía.

-Espero que la Academia Cross sea a tu gusto, ¡cualquier cosa me comunicas a mí o a mi pequeña Yuuki!.

-Entendido, director.- sonrió la muchacha, simpática.

-Espero que no me arrepienta de esto.- dijo el pelinegro frotando su frente- No hagas que se cumpla.- lo miró amenazante al amable hombre.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Contigo aquí no pasará nada que no quieras que pase.

-Muéstrale la habitación, ya está cansada.

-Vaya, sí que la conoces.

-Yo la he criado, idiota.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo tranquilizándolo, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- Yuuki ya debe estar por lle- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la puerta de la oficina se había abierto repentinamente, golpeando su nariz.

-¿Llegué tarde?.- preguntó una pelicastaña, de pequeña estatura, ojos rojos como el vino.

-¡Yu-Yuuki!.- exclamó el director, aún alegre luego de haber recibido tal golpe.- Llegas a tiempo, enséñale el camino hacia su dormitorio a Rouke.

-Así que tú eres la nueva estudiante de la Clase Diurna, soy Yuuki. Mucho gusto.- dijo extendiéndole la mano a la pelinegra, sonriente.

-Un gusto, Yuuki. Ya habrás de saber que mi nombre es Rouke y mi apellido es Touko.- le aceptó la mano, estrechándola con delicadeza.

-Así es. Ven te mostraré tu dormitorio.

Ambas muchachas salieron de la oficina, hablando entre sí animadamente. A lo que un director emocionado comenzó a llorar.

-¿No te parece hermoso el que nuestras hijas sean amigas?.

-No seas molesto.- le dio la espalda, encaminándose hacia la puerta- Y ella no es mi hija.

-Padre es el que cría, no el que engendra, Yagari.

-Sí.- lo miró de costado- Pero yo no puedo ocupar un lugar tan grande en su corazón como lo ocupó él. Y eso, hasta ella lo sabe.- hizo una pausa, haciendo que al director le picara la curiosidad- Además, hay una gran diferencia entre ella y yo. Una que es irreversible y no sé cómo lidiarlo al tenerla bajo mi cuidado.

Sin más que añadir, salió por la puerta, dejando a un director confundido tras su actitud sobre aquella joven. Después de haberla criado por 9 años, ¿no se sentía a gusto con ella?, o capaz él lo decía porque ella no se sentía a gusto con él. O tal vez, lo decía por ambos. O solamente Yagari pensaba que simplemente él no ocuparía un lugar tan grande como lo ocupó su padre.

¿Y sobre aquella diferencia?, ¿tendría que lidiar con eso todos los días?. ¿Qué diferencia tan mala pudiera encontrarse entre aquella jovencita y aquél cazador?.

-Ese hombre es tan complicado como una mujer.- suspiró y volvió a su escritorio.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Esta es tu habitación.- sonrió la joven de cabello castaño, Yuuki.

-Gracias.- le devolvió el gesto a ella, abriendo la puerta y entrando con sus maletas al que sería su nuevo cuarto.

-Realmente me alegra que estemos en el mismo año juntas.- admitió Yuuki, tímida pero aún alegre.- ¡Siéntate a mi lado!, así no te sentirás incómoda con nadie. Si quieres, mañana puedo mostrarte la academia.

-¡Eso sería genial!, gracias nuevamente.

-No agradezcas, ¡nos vemos mañana!.

Al desaparecer, Rouke cerró su puerta y observó todo el lugar. Un cuarto normal, nada lujoso, ni tampoco un chiquero. Cómodo a su gusto, lo que sí le encantaba la idea de que no tendría que compartir con nadie. Aún que a ella le encantaba la idea de tener amigos, no se sentiría para nada cómoda en una habitación con una desconocida.

Dejó sus maletas a un lado y se recostó sobre su cama, cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras aspiraba el aroma de la habitación.

"_Así que, esta es otra nueva etapa."_

-¡Rouke gambarimasu!.- exclamó alegre, mientras levantaba un puño al aire.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo.

-Tranquila, Rouke.- la castaña trataba de calmar a la chica de cabello oscuro, quién se encontraba muy nerviosa por su primer día en la academia- No pasará nada, la mayoría de los estudiantes son muy buenos y, de seguro que por tu forma de ser, les caerás muy bien.

Ambas se encontraban en la entrada del salón de clases, pero Rouke paró en seco. Yuuki la miró extrañada y la tomó del brazo.

-¡Vamos!.

-E-espera tengo sed, iré a tomar agua.- dijo zafándose del agarre de la muchacha, corriendo por los pasillos a toda velocidad.

Ella quería tomar un poco de aire antes de entrar, nunca había estado con tantas personas de su edad y se sentía muy nerviosa, tal vez a ellos no le caerían bien su forma de ser, como es. Tenía miedo a ser rechazada.

Corría tan rápido, que no se había percatado en qué o quienes se cruzaban por su camino. Hasta que chocó fuertemente con alguien más, a lo que ella cayó al frío suelo por detrás.

-¡Lo siento mucho!, ¡lo siento mucho!.- se disculpó rápidamente al levantarse con varias reverencias, no se había fijado con quién había chocado. Por la vergüenza.

-No se puede correr por los pasillos de la academia, y solo por este motivo.- le respondió fríamente, ella aún seguía con la cabeza gacha.- La próxima vez, te llevaré a la oficina del director.- ella vio por el rabillo del ojo que el joven seguía su camino, normal.

_Qué rudo_, pensaba.

Al voltear para poder ver cómo era el joven con quién había chocado, solo pudo ver su espalda, y sus cabellos plateados. Tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos, mientras caminaba. Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho ya que una muchacha de cabello rubio, piel pálida, cayó sobre él con tal brutalidad que casi ambos caen al suelo.

Rouke se acercó un poco más, para presenciar la escena.

-Esta es la tercera vez que les advierto a ustedes que dejen de correr por la academia.- dijo con un tono seco en su voz, muy espeluznante pero al mismo tiempo serio. Mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia un trío de chicas que se encontraban, prácticamente, temblando del miedo.

-Solo estábamos…-

-¿Qué es esto?.- dijo arrebatando la cámara de las manos de la muchacha rubia, ella soltó un pequeño gritó al ver que estaba revisando sus fotos.- Tomar fotos a la Clase Nocturna está totalmente prohibido.

-¡Eso es una tontería!, ¡solo son fotos!.- exclamó la muchacha, totalmente irritada.

-O las borras o te haré llorar.

-¡No, no las borres!.- exclamó otra muchacha del grupo. El enojado joven hizo oídos sordos y eliminó toda clase de información sobre la Clase Nocturna que había en la cámara.

-Confiscaré esto hasta que ya no tenga nada sospechoso.

-¡Eres un odioso!.- exclamó la muchacha al borde del llanto.

-¡Oye, tú!. ¿¡Quién te crees para tratar así a las personas!?- Preguntó Rouke a paso apresurado hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. El peliplata volteó hacia donde lo llamaban, y contempló a la hermosa joven de cabello oscuro que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido. Ella al verlo más de cerca su rostro, su expresión cambió radicalmente, estaba sorprendida. Se volvió a encontrar con unos conocidos ojos amatistas.

-¿Z-Zero-kun?- ella se acercó más, agarrando unos mechones de la frente del muchacho. Luego su mano bajó hacia su mejilla, el joven se encontraba confundido y sorprendido. Al tocarla, la golpeó fuertemente a lo que él frunció el ceño, y la volvió a mirar fijamente.

-¡Tú!.- ella sonrió al escuchar lo que dijo y lo abrazo rápidamente, obviamente sin esperar que fuera correspondida.

-¡Zero-kun!, ¡tanto tiempo!.- se alejó de él, sonriente.

-5 años, más o menos.- dijo enviándole una rápida mirada desde pies a cabeza- ¿Has crecido?.

-No quiero presumir, pero mido 1.75.

-Le llevas casi tres cabezas a Yuuki. Qué gracioso sería si se encontraran.

-Ya nos conocimos, anoche. Es simpática.- sonrió achinando sus ojos.

-Agg, ahora tendré que cuidarla por si un mutante la llegara aplastar.- se quejó Zero, obviamente burlándose de la muchacha, pasando por su par yendo hacia su salón de clases.

Ella quedó inmóvil y plasmada por la respuesta del joven.

-¡No soy un mutante!.- exclamó volteando a verlo como seguía su camino, con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que aún estaban las chicas presenciando todo, y les sonrió- Tranquilas. De seguro que es mejor presenciarlos de frente que desde fotos o imágenes.- sonrió amable ella, a lo que el trío se miraron entre sí y luego al mismo tiempo, le sonrieron.

-¿Eres nueva?.

-Sí. Soy Touko Rouke, y he llegado ayer a la academia.

-Hay muy pocos nuevos, pero qué bueno que tú seas uno de ellos.- la rubia la miró contemplándola de arriba hacia abajo, luego sonriendo.

-Debería ir a clases, ¡nos vemos!.- dijo marchándose la muchacha de ojos marrones.

-¡Bienvenida a la academia!, ¡y cuidado con Kiryuu!.

-¡Gracias, y lo haré!.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Rouke se encontraba aún afuera del salón, no se decidía si entrar o no. Ya que aún estaba muy nerviosa, y llegaba ya 5 minutos tarde de su clase a lo que tendría que darle una buena excusa al profesor.

Hizo pequeños pasos, unos cuantos hacia atrás y unos cuantos más hacia adelante, una y otra vez. Nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Va a quedarse ahí por toda la clase?.- ella volteó sorprendida y se encontró con la graciosa mirada del director Cross.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- hizo unas pequeñas reverencias- Pero estoy muy nerviosa para entrar.

-Tranquila, entraré contigo así puedan respetarte y no tengas que buscar una excusa embarazosa para el profesor.

-¡Gracias!.- sonrió mostrando su perfecta sonrisa a lo que el profesor le devolvió con una cálida mirada.

Ambos entraron al salón, captando la atención de todos los alumnos y del profesor, era la hora de historia. Varios rostros dormidos se despertaron de golpe, como si les hubieran tirado un tacho de agua helada encima, al ver entrar al director acompañado de una linda jovencita.

-Permiso, profesor.- dijo colocándose junto con ella en el medio de la clase- Esta chica es una nueva estudiante en la Academia Cross y me gustaría que se presente como se debe.- la miró esperando a que ella continuara.

-¡Ho-hola!, soy Touko Rouke y espero caerles bien a todos.- luego de esto, se escucharon varios suspiros y no precisamente de chicas sobre la ternura de la joven.- Y… no sé, ¿qué se supone que tenga que decir?.

-Nada más. Muy bien, tome asiento donde quiera.- el profesor le ordenó y ella obedeció, a lo que el director satisfecho salió del salón.

Subiendo los escalones observó a una castaña señalando un lugar al lado suyo, Rouke sonrió simpática mientras se acercaba, dejaba sus libros y se sentaba en el puesto que Yuuki le había otorgado.

-Tu presentación fue muy buena.- murmuró y le sonrió.

-Gracias, pero realmente fue muy mediocre, estaba nerviosa y no sabía que decir.

-Tampoco era necesario un discurso.

-Ten más cuidado, Yuuki.- se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ellas, a lo que ambas voltearon hacia arriba, encontrándose con un ojos amatistas sosteniendo su rostro con su mano que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa.- Nunca sabes cuándo puedes morir aplastada, y menos con alguien así a tu par.

-¿Ah?.- preguntó confusa Yuuki- ¿A qué te refieres, Zero?.

-¡Que no soy un mutante!.

En ese momento, Yuuki agradeció que el profesor de historia sea muy despistado para notar el mal comportamiento de un alumno.

-Tranquila, Rouke-chan.- la calmó la castaña un poco nerviosa, luego volteó hacia su otro costado donde se encontraba una joven de cabello corto y ojos color miel.- Yori-chan.- la muchacha volteó a mirarla- Ella es Rouke-chan.- su amiga sobresalió para poder observar a la muchacha de cabello oscuro quién sonreía ampliamente.

-Eso ya lo sabe, acaba de presentarse.- le reprochó Zero a su compañera.

-C-cierto.

-No importa, igual es un gusto conocerte. Soy Wakaba Sayori.- la joven de cabello corto le sonrió vagamente, ya que parecía tener una personalidad algo cansada.

-Un gusto, Wakaba-san.- sonrió otra vez.

-No me llames así, es muy formal.

-E-está bien. Perdona. Umm… ¿Yori-chan?.

-Mucho mejor.- sonrió Wakaba, a lo que Yuuki simplemente quedó plasmada ante tal escena.

Su amiga era una persona totalmente seria que usualmente solo sonreía con su presencia, chistes o tonteras. Alejó esos pensamientos extraños de recelo al recapacitar que tal vez se trataba de ser amable al recién conocerla.

Al terminar las clases, el trío acomodó sus libros y salieron del salón.

Yuuki notó que su compañero de vigilancia no se encontraba con ella a lo que resopló indignada. Primera vez que no se quedaba dormida entre clases y, ¿volvía a escaparse de su laburo?.

-El idiota de Zero se escapó del trabajo, ¡tenemos que ir hacia la entrada del Dormitorio de la Luna rápido!.- dijo mientras apuraba el paso hacia su punto.

-Tranquila, Yuuki.- la calmó su amiga, y Rouke trató de sostener el paso de ambas- Son solo muchachas y otros estudiantes de diferentes horarios que nosotros, no creo que se las vayan a comer.

-¡N-no es que piense e-eso!.- tartamudeó un poco.- Zero tiene que cumplir con su trabajo.

-Este… Disculpa, ¿pero trabajo de qué?.- preguntó Rouke un poco tímida sin querer parecer atrevida.

-Creo que sí sabías que ambos somos prefectos.

-No me refería a eso, ¿de qué tienen que encargarse ahora?.

-Oh, de que las muchachas no se enloquezcan al salir los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna.

-¡Ah!, sí vi a Zero-kun regañar algunas por los pasillos.- dijo recordando el hecho de hace unas horas- Parecía que las chicas habían sacado fotografías a los alumnos a lo que Zero-kun las borró a todas.

-¿Zero…kun?.- preguntó Yuuki un poco confundida, tratando de ocultarlo con una sonrisa totalmente fingida.

-Sí.- respondió alegre Rouke- Lo conozco desde pequeño. Tío Toga me llevaba siempre a donde él iba y la mayoría de las veces iba hacia la residencia de los Kiryuu y ahí se encontraba Zero-kun e Ichiru-kun.

-¿Ichiru-kun?.- preguntó Yuuki, a lo que la joven de cabello largo decidió no abrir más su boca por el camino. No se sentía a gusto de hablar sobre el pasado de los demás sin la autorización de este, y aún más sabiendo en lo frío y cerrado que se había vuelto aquel niño que una vez jugaba junto con ella alegremente.

Mientras Rouke y Sayori trataban de alcanzar el paso apresurado de Yuuki, estas pudieron ver como un grupo altanero de chicas se encontraban al frente de un mural, con una gran puerta en medio aún cerrada.

Yuuki corrió hasta llegar allí, a lo que las Rouke y Sayori fueron acercándose por el costado hasta poder presenciar lo que pasaba.

-¡Zero, acércate y ayúdame!.- exclamó la castaña al peli plata, tratando de mantener a la bola de chicas detrás de ellas. A lo que su compañero solo suspiró.

-Eh…-se acercó Rouke hacia la fila de Yuuki, quién aún luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.- Disculpen, chicas.- las muchachas fueron calmándose de a poco hasta poder escuchar lo que la nueva estudiante tenía para decir. Rouke aclaró su garganta, por alguna razón, le picaba demasiado.- Bueno… Yuuki-chan está esforzándose demasiado para cumplir con su trabajo de prefecta, y creo que están lastimándola demasiado. ¡Por favor, compórtense!.- hizo una reverencia que duró por algunos segundos y volvía a mirarlas sonriente. Yuuki bajó los brazos, al ver que las chicas ya no hacían fuerza en contra de ella. Se los frotó suavemente, le dolían bastante. Todos escuchaban atentamente lo que la pelinegra decía, hasta en la fila de Zero podían escuchar claramente.- Si quieren ver a los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna pueden hacerlo tranquilas y sin empujar. No creo que a los muchachos les gusten las chicas que se entreguen y estén detrás de ellos como garrapatas, ¿no es cierto?.- sonrió ampliamente- Cooperen con los prefectos en esto. Por favor.

Había quedado silencioso todo después de eso, las muchachas de la fila de Yuuki se encontraban más calmadas y pensativas. En la fila de Zero aún estaban tranquilas, tragándose las ganas de querer sobresalir los límites.

La castaña sonrió a la nueva estudiante, a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Mientras se escuchaba como las grandes puertas del muro se abrían dejando ver a los hermosos alumnos nocturnos.

-Oh.- soltó Rouke observando hacia donde se encontraban los estudiantes- ¡Qué lindos uniformes!.

-Qué raro que te fijes en solo sus uniformes.- le dijo Yuuki sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por la llegada.

Todas las chicas suspiraban y murmuraban por lo bajo, sin querer sobrepasar los límites, a lo que los prefectos y los estudiantes se sorprendieron muchísimo.

-¿Qué está pasando?.- preguntó un rubio, confundido.- Están… tranquilas.

-No digas nada, déjalas así.- un alto joven de cabellos anaranjados le murmuró por lo bajo.

Mientras los estudiantes pasaban por el "pasillo de fans", Rouke aún se encontraba en el camino. A lo que la cabecera del grupo se detuvo enfrente de ella, contemplándola.

-Yuuki-chan, una fan se soltó de ti.- mencionó el rubio sonriéndole a la pelinegra.

-Ella…

-No soy una "fan".- frunció el ceño por un segundo, a lo que luego sonrió- Soy Touko Rouke. ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-¿No… no me conoces?.

-Él es Aidou Hanabusa, Rouke-chan.- dijo presentándolo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Ella ya sabe por quienes están formado la Clase Nocturna, ¿verdad?.- le preguntó un hombre de anteojos, haciendo pescado ahumado.

-Sí.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Hanabusa-san,- lo mencionó contemplando sus ojos zafiros- ¡un gusto conocerte!.- sonrió intensamente esperando a que el rubio estrechara su mano. A lo que él la tomó delicadamente, y la acercó hacia su boca.

-El gusto es todo mío.- al finalizar, colocó un beso en el dorso de su mano. A lo que Rouke, sorprendida, se sonrojó un poco. Y al instante, comenzaron los gritos y exclamaciones de las chicas de ambas filas de los prefectos.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Espero que no se sienta incómoda.

-No lo estará.- dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta- Ella ya está acostumbrada a ese ambiente.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Íbamos bien.- dijo Rouke viendo la manada de leonas queriendo acercarse a ella para cazarla.

-¡No te preocupes!, no hacen nada.- intentó decir Yuuki, haciendo el grupo hacia atrás.- ¡Tranquilas!, ¡hacia atrás!.

-_Buen trabajo el de hoy, Yuuki._-

Rouke volteó rápidamente hacia donde se dirigía esa voz, SU voz. Venía de aquel grupo nocturno. Ella no quitaba su mirada de ellos.

-¡N-no es nada!.- tartamudeó gritando la castaña- No es por nada, Rouke-chan. Pero si no te alejas, ¡ellas te comerán!.

-¡Ah!. ¡Sí!.- dijo apartándose hacia atrás, chocando con alguien- ¡Lo siento!.

-Que te alejes.- le dijo Zero fríamente.

-¡Qué rudo!.- dijo apartándose del lugar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Lógico, mandan a su hija bajo el cuidado de un cazador quien estuvo rodeado de vampiros.- opinó el hombre de cabello de paja, aún agachado cocinando en su oficina.

-No me refería a eso.- murmuró el cazador antes de salir- Ella está acostumbrada a esa horrible oscuridad.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_¡Oigan, vuelvan a sus dormitorios de inmediato o les arranco las corneas!."_

Se escuchó una voz masculina a lo alto, mientras aparecían gritos de terror. Rouke al voltear con Sayori, vieron el lugar totalmente vacío. Dejando a los prefectos totalmente solos.

Se acercaron hacia ellos, y notaron que Yuuki se frotaba aún su brazo suavemente.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- preguntó Sayori.

-Nada, solo es que me duele mucho.- dijo arremangándose, hasta quedar su brazo desnudo. Y al ser observado por todos, pudieron notar como de éste salían unos rasguños con sangre acumulada, no era bastante, pero sí ardía lo suficiente. En un pestañeo, una tela roja cubrió el gran rasguño de su piel, era la corbata de Zero quién la estaba atando fuertemente.

-¡No tan fuerte, Zero!.- se quejó la prefecta, a lo que él solo hizo oído sordos.

-¿Dónde está Rouke?.

-No lo sé, estaba a tu lado hace un segundo.- le respondió la castaña a su amiga, quien miraba por todos lados.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-No, no. Aún no.- intentaba decir Rouke mientras se desataba el moño y se sacaba su chaleco del uniforme rápidamente, mientras se encaminaba en un paso arrastrado pero apresurado hacia la casa del director.- Aléjense de mí.

"_Se acostumbró a aquella horrible oscuridad, al frío helado de su corazón y a la soledad extrema. Que siempre afrontaba con su sonrisa…"_


	2. Para poder evitar lágrimas

Capítulo 2:

-Rouke-chan, ¿estás bien?.

Al abrir los ojos, desanublando su vista de lo oscuro, pudo observar a dos jóvenes encima de ella, unos ojos color vino y ojos amatistas que la miraban un tanto curiosos.

Rouke se incorporó sobre la base acolchonada, y miró hacia su alrededor, estaba en el living de la residencia Cross. Bajó su vista y observó que estaba solamente con su camisa, su corbata y chaleco habían sido tirados por ella misma.

-¿Q-qué…?- miró hacia todos lados, y una gran punzada apareció repentinamente en su garganta, a lo que inmediatamente se llevó su mano a esta y frunció fuertemente el ceño- I-i-itai.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- preguntó Yuuki acercándose más, parecía un tanto preocupada.

-No es nada, tranquila.- le sonrió tratando de esconder su dolor- He estado un poco enferma, eso es todo.- Zero por un momento la miró tratando de descifrar sus expresiones, sus actos y palabras.

-¡No puedes andar enferma así como así!.- apareció el director con una bandeja en sus manos, se acercó hacia ella y la colocó sobre la mesita de café. Rouke se hizo a un lado, a lo que él aprovechó y se sentó a su par, trayendo en sí la sopa de verduras que le había preparado.

-No tenía que molestarse, director.- sonrió nuevamente.

-Estás enferma, te han encontrado desmayada totalmente sudada.- dijo tocando su frente- Al parecer tenías mucha fiebre. Acabo de llamar a Yagari para que venga.

-No es necesario, director, en serio.- le tomó de las manos, mirándolo fijamente.- Estoy bien.- le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía que derrochaba estrellas por la sala, a lo que él director la miró cálidamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que hacer reposo y que alguien te cuide, nadie mejor que tu padre.- dijo mientras acercaba la cuchara con sopa hacia su boca, a lo que Rouke obligadamente tomó.

-Tío Toga no es mi padre, aún que hubiera sido todo un gusto.- rio, tratando de ocultar su desesperación de querer salir de allí lo más antes posible.

-¿Por qué no la llevaron a su cuarto?.- preguntó el cazador mayor entrando por la sala.

-Estábamos esperando a que tú lo hagas.

-La he cargado por 9 años, una vez que lo hagan ustedes no vendría mal.

-Yagari.- le reclamó el director, a lo que los prefectos se dedicaron a observar a Rouke quien miraba perdidamente el tazón de sopa con una pequeña sonrisa apagada.- Llévala a su cuarto, solo es pasando el pasillo. Kiryuu-kun, muéstrale por favor.

-Sí.- respondió a lo que se acercó al umbral de la entrada, Yuuki levantó lo que había sobre Rouke, y el director se apartó del camino para que Yagari cargara a su "hija".

Al hacerlo, los tres se fueron por los largos pasillos de la residencia. Ninguno dijo una palabra, el silencio triunfó.

-Aquí es.- dijo el peli plata al abrir su puerta, el cazador entró y dejó a Rouke en su cama, totalmente ahogada por como la había arropado.

-Ahora duérmete, y si tienes algo, grita.- dijo tomándole unos mechones de su frente y halándolos, juguetonamente. A lo que ella se quejó.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noche, tío Toga.

Al salir de la habitación y al haber cerrado su puerta, se topó con la silueta de Zero en la oscuridad, apoyado sobre la pared.

-¿Qué quieres, mocoso?.

-Tengo una duda sobre ella.

-Averígualo por ti mismo.- dijo pasando en frente de él, ignorando sus preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza del peli plata.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

La noche silenciosa, el viento frío acariciando las hojas de los árboles, y unos cuantos grillos demostrando su presencia bajo la oscuridad en la academia.

Eran las 4:00 am y ya se acercaba la hora de que las clases de los alumnos Nocturnos terminen. Los guardianes de la academia se encontraban aún despiertos, cumpliendo con su trabajo, por distintos lugares. La castaña se encontraba en la azotea del salón nocturno, no más bien vigilando los alrededores, ya que sus ojos estaban posados sobre una silueta en particular por la ventana, quién le estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Cuándo no?.- preguntó un joven de cabellos plateados, apareciendo detrás de ella. Sentado en el borde del barandal de cemento y grandes ladrillos grisáceos.

Su compañera se sobre-exaltó.

-¡Z-Zero!.- exclamó con una mano en su pecho, mientras lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos- ¡N-no te aparezcas así!.

-Si tan solo vigilaras mejor entonces no te hubieras sorprendido.

-¡Estoy vigilando lo mejor que puedo!.

-Solo para variar, la vista de los alrededores de la academia es todo esto,-dijo mientras señalaba el bosque- no la ventana. Vigilas bien, pero no exactamente lo que pide el director.

-¡Basta ya, Zero!.- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se encaminaba más alejada- Yo estaba-

-Lo estabas mirando.- completó Kiryuu.

-Yo…

-Como siempre. No es necesario que lo menciones.- dijo mientras se paraba y se alejaba hacia un extremo.- Quítate esa cosa, hace que luzca extraño.- mencionó refiriéndose a la gargantilla de gaza que su compañera llevaba alrededor de su cuello, tratando de ocultar las marcas de su compañero.

-¡No!.- exclamó- Así es más fácil que los demás no lo saquen y lo noten.

-¿Por demás te refieres a Kuran-sempai?.

-¿Eh?.

-No quieres que lo note. Sólo porque soy yo.

-N-no es así.

-Cada vez me convenzo más que realmente estás deseando el día en el que él te agarre y beba de ti.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.- le preguntó Yuuki, un poco enojada.

-Realmente debería dejar de probar tu sangre, ya que no me pertenece.

-Deja de hablar así. Me incomoda el que digas esas cosas, ¡lo dices como si fuera obligada, y no me gusta!.- dijo mientras saltaba desde la azotea, hacia el bosque de la academia. Aterrizando en el césped y comenzando a correr lejos de la vista del peli plata.

Él solo volteó a mirar hacia donde ella estaba observando hace unos minutos, y se encontró con una mirada carmesí a través del vidrio. Ambos compartieron una mirada fulminante, una más calmada que la otra.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Luego de aquella pesada noche para ambos perfectos, llegó la cruda mañana. Solo habían dormido 2 horas, y no podían mantener sus parpados abiertos. El cansancio se apoderaba de ellos, solo que hacían su mayor esfuerzo en ocultarlo.

Tiempo de diagnóstico, se acercaban los exámenes y tenían que estar atentos a todos los apuntes del profesor. Mientras ambos parecían turnarse en cabecear sobre el escritorio del salón de clase, Rouke dormía plácidamente apoyada en la mesa.

El grito repentino del profesor hizo que, tanto como la muchacha de cabello oscuro y los prefectos, se despertaran de un vuelco.

-Señorita Touko.- la voz del profesor la llamaba, por tercera vez.

-¡Rouke-chan, despierta!.- le murmuraba Yuuki cerca, mientras la empujaba.

-¡Señorita Touko!.

-¡PAPAS FRITAS!.- dijo levantando su cabeza de golpe, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, como platos. Y sus manos estaban agarradas a la mesa con tal fuerza, que parecían garras.

Toda la clase comenzó a reír, mientras que su cara se teñía de un rojo salvaje. Sus mejillas ardían, estaba totalmente avergonzada.

-¿Quiere una bandeja de papas fritas, señorita Touko?.

-¡Por supuesto!.- sonrió inmensamente.

-R-Rouke-chan.- quiso intervenir la castaña.

-Qué bueno, señorita, porque justamente afuera está la conserje con una bandeja esperándola.- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no va a recibirla?.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó con brillo en los ojos- ¡Sí!.- se levantó mientras miraba a Yuuki- ¡Qué gentil!.

-R-Rouke-chan, no es…- intentó hablarle en un murmuro a lo que Rouke no escuchó ya que estaba bajando las escaleras con una emoción notoria.

Los demás alumnos quedaron atónitos ante tan… ¿inocencia?, o simplemente pensaban que era una tonta. Por el lado de los chicos, la mayoría sonreían embobados. Mientras que por el lado de las chicas, pensaban que era muy hueca.

Rouke se dedicó a salir apresuradamente de la sala, con una sonrisa, mientras que el profesor se refregaba la frente con la yema de sus dedos.

Al salir, cerró la puerta dedicándole una sonrisa tierna al profesor.

-Y así se logra salir de una aburrida clase.- dijo mientras tranquilamente iba a pasear por los pasillos de la academia.

Salió hacia el jardín, adornado de un bello verde fuerte con colores vivos por las flores, hermoso y un aire refrescante acariciaba su cara.

Rouke se aproximó hacia un árbol, aún estaba cansada, y poder descansar hasta la próxima clase sería el cielo en aquella academia. Al llegar se dejó llevar, cayendo sobre el césped, apoyada en el tronco del árbol.

-Qué lindo es este lugar.- murmuró cerrando sus ojos- Si tan solo…- los volvió abrir, esta vez con lágrimas en ellos- Si solo…- repitió llevando sus manos a la cara, sollozando en silencio. Aprovechó, pensando que nadie la veía, derramando unas cuantas antes de secarlas con el dorso de su mano.- Solamente aprovecha el tiempo, Rouke.- se dijo así misma, mientras sonreía al sentir el viento nuevamente contra su rostro.

-¿No tienes que estar en clase?.- una voz gruesa se escuchó tras el árbol donde ella estaba, a lo que rápidamente volteó y se encontró con unas piernas, al subir su vista fue observando que se trataba de su cuidador y/o tutor.

-Tío Toga.- murmuró ella, parándose frente a él- Es que me echaron de la clase.

-¿Te echaron de la clase?.

-S-sí.

-¿Qué hiciste?.

-Me dormí, es que estaba muy cansada y lo sigo estando.

-Mocosa, te dije que esta no es tu casa y es totalmente diferente a lo que estás acostumbrada.- dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre su cabello y lo desacomodaba- Haz un esfuerzo de dormirte temprano y levantarte temprano. Aquí hay reglas y normas, no puedes aparecer a la hora que se te plaza, ni dormir entre clases.

-Lo sé. Lo haré, no te preocupes.- le sonrió tiernamente a lo que él retiró su mano.

-…¿Qué te pasa?.

-¿A-A mí?.- preguntó un poco nerviosa- N-Nada. ¡Estoy bien!, solo un poco cansada.- rio nerviosamente.

-…¿Las has estado tomando?.

-¿Eh?.

-¿Las has estado tomando?.- repitió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo…- se quedó en silencio, bajando su mirada.- Yo…- Repitió. A lo que su tutor resopló, un poco enfadado.

-No me voy a preocupar por alguien que no se preocupa por sí misma.- dijo retirándose del lugar, dejando a Rouke aún con la mirada gacha.

-Lo siento, Tío Toga…

**0-0-0-0-0**

-¡Zero, hay que dejarle esto al director rápido antes que le profesor de historia se vaya!.

-Es la tercera vez que me lo vienes diciendo en el camino. ¡Ya lo sé!.- dijo su compañero harto de las frases repetitivas de la prefecta.

-¿Pueden ir más lento?, no soy de ir tan rápido.- dijo Rouke tratando de alcanzar el paso apresurado de los prefectos, por los pasillos de la academia.

-Qué ironía.- replicó el joven de cabellos plateados- Tienes unas piernas de 2 metros y pies de 1,50, ¿cómo no puedes alcanzarnos?.

-¡Oye!.

-Ya, ya, Zero.- tranquilizó el ambiente la muchacha de cabello corto. A lo que ella fue hacia Rouke y le agarró de la mano.- Así irás a nuestro paso.

El largo silencio acompañaba el sonido de los pasos de los prefectos y de Rouke por los pasillos, mientras que la luz de la luna los iluminaba por los grandes ventanales que se situaban en el lugar. Aquel pasillo era muy oscuro, y la luna era lo único que podía ayudar a distinguir lo que se encontraba ahí.

Al llegar al despacho del Director, Zero tocó la puerta seguido de entrar rápidamente sin haber esperado la respuesta de Kaien. A lo que sus compañeras entraron de la misma manera, la sala también se encontraba oscura por alguna razón. Solo unas cuantas velas por los costados lograban iluminar, y a penas. Por lo que Rouke, al pasar, chocó con alguien brutamente.

-¡Perdón, perdón!.- se disculpó frotando su frente, mientras cerraba los ojos, logrando así tapar completamente su cara. Estaba avergonzada, nuevamente.

-_Perdona, debí fijarme mejor.- _respondió una voz calmada, e indiferente. Mientras salía de la sala. A lo que Rouke abrió sus ojos como platos al volver a escuchar aquella voz que le sonaba tan familiar. Volteó hacia la puerta, donde ya no había nadie.

-Director, me dijo el profesor de historia que le entregara estos papeles.- dijo Yuuki acercándose al director, entregándole los papeles.

-¡Oh, gracias!.- dijo sonriente, como siempre. Luego volteó su mirada hacia Rouke, quién aún seguía observando la puerta- ¿Rouke-chan, te pasa algo?.

-¿Ah?. No, no. Nada, director.- sonrió achinando sus ojos, a lo que el director la contempló maravillado.

-¡Pero qué tierna niña!.

-Vámonos ya.- dijo Zero mientras arrastraba a Yuuki fuera de la oficina, a lo que Rouke los siguió no sin antes despedirse del director con otra sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

-Realmente no sé qué sucede contigo, Yagari.

**0-0-0-0-0**

-La academia de noche se ve tenebrosa.- dijo Rouke sosteniéndose del brazo de Yuuki, tratando de aferrarse. Demostrando miedo.

-Ahora, a todo esto. ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?.- le preguntó Zero, mirándola con una mirada asesina.

-El director le dijo a Yuuki en frente mío que no tiene que haber problemas sobre que yo sepa que hay criaturas en la Clase Nocturna.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?.- repitió secamente.

-¿Qué no puedo estar aquí?.

-No.

-¡Yuuki!.

-Zero, basta.- la castaña se puso de intermediaria. A lo que Rouke sonrió triunfadora, mientras que Zero solo resoplaba.

-Pero si tanto quieres que me vaya, tranquilo, ya tengo que irme a dormir.

-Vete.

-Qué rudo.

Al despedirse Rouke de los prefectos, ellos retomaron su trabajo y siguieron vigilando la academia como solían hacerlo cada noche. Ella se fue a su habitación, al llegar, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, seguido de tirarse sobre ella como si fuera un objeto.

-¡Agg!- gruñía mientras se tomaba su garganta, totalmente adolorida. Su respiración era entrecortada, y sudaba frío.- No, aún no. Por favor.- dijo entre alaridos y gemidos.

El dolor una vez inundó su cuerpo, tomando control extremo, haciendo sentir una tortura como si le clavaran clavos ferozmente.

Rasguñó su cuerpo, por entero. Desquitándose así de su sufrimiento, creyendo que el dolor de los araños opacaría aquel indescriptible desgarre que había sentido las últimas veces que se encontraba meditando con su soledad.

**0-0-0-0-0-0 **

El tercer día de Rouke en la academia había comenzado, abriendo sus ojos de a poco y viendo que aún se encontraba en la misma posición que había quedado anoche. Estaba acostada, pero solamente la mitad de su cuerpo ya que sus piernas estaban aún tocando el piso. Se miró ella misma y contempló que llevaba el uniforme de la academia, totalmente desarreglado.

_Qué desastre _

Pensó en sus adentros, mientras que se levantaba e iba al baño privado del director Cross. Ella tenía permitido entrar cuando quisiera, ya que el mismo dueño le había otorgado la habitación que se encontraba al lado del baño.

Entró no sin antes tocar la puerta, se lavó los dientes, y se cepilló el pelo, comenzando a trenzarlo. Haciendo que sus trenzas lleguen casi hasta sus pies.

Su cabello, extremadamente largo y lacio, comenzaba a causarle gracia.

Comenzó a lavar su rostro, y colocó su dedo delicadamente sobre su mejilla, acariciándola.

-Me pregunto… que sensación ocasionaría, si no fuera yo la que lo haga.

Su dedo pasó hacia debajo de sus ojos, por las ojeras. No había dormido nada anoche, y esas marcas lograban demostrarlo. Comenzó a estirarse la piel, provocando que se irritara y se pusiera de un color rosado.

-Veamos qué tiene el profesor para sacarlas.- dijo mientras hurgueteaba los cajones de los muebles, encontrando varias cremas y perfumes.- "Anti-arrugas", "crema para cayos", "cubre poros"… ¡Aquí está!.- dijo mientras sacaba un potecito pequeño- ¡Anti-ojeras!.

-Si el profesor te encuentra jugando con sus cremas, te golpeará.- la voz de Zero sonó por toda la habitación, haciendo que la joven se exaltara y tirara todas las cremas que había sacado. Las juntó rápidamente, y las guardó donde estaban, todo en menos de 5 segundos. Volvió su vista hacia el peli plata, quien sostenía una toalla amarilla en su hombro.

-¿¡Siquiera tocas antes de entrar!?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Ni que estuvieras desnuda.

-¿¡Q-Qué!?.

-Tranquila, antes de verte desnuda primero me tiro desde la última torre.- Rouke gruñó, y volteó hacia el espejo rápidamente. Ignorando la existencia del pálido joven. Comenzó abrir el potecito, y sumergió su dedo en la crema, colocando la sustancia sobre sus ojeras.- Pareces un zombie.

-¡Ya lo sé!.- dijo haciendo lloriqueos- Para eso utilizo esta crema.

-Como sea, es del director y cuando lo encuentre usado revoleará la academia hasta encontrar el culpable.

-No creo que lo haga, es demasiado tierno.

-¡Yuuki!.- la llamó.

-Hace dos años, aproximadamente. 13 de Julio.- dijo la castaña, apareciendo por la puerta. A lo que Rouke volvió a sobre-exaltarse- Utilicé su crema para el cabello y me prohibió salir de mi habitación a menos que sea para las clases, por cuatro semanas.

-Ahí lo tienes.

-Mejor me voy a desayunar.- dijo mientras salía del baño, a lo que Yuuki la acompañó hacia la cocina.

-Rouke-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

-¡Sí!.- respondió alegre, mientras se sentaba con una taza de té en manos.

-¿Por qué mencionaste la otra vez a Zero y a alguien más?.

-¿Alguien más?.

-Sí, cuando explicabas como lo conociste a Zero mencionaste a un Ichiru-kun.

-¡O-Oh!.- exclamó un tanto nerviosa- Etto…-comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, algo nerviosa- Disculpa, Yuuki-chan, pero no me siento cómoda hablando de cosas que no me incumben sobre otras personas con alguien más. A menos que esa persona me haya dado la aprobación de hacerlo.

-E-entiendo.- dijo contemplando su taza- Lo siento si te molesté.

-¡No te preocupes, no lo hiciste!.- le respondió con una amable sonrisa, a lo que la castaña le correspondió.

**0-0-0-0-0**

-Oigan, ¿esos no son de la Clase Nocturna?.- preguntó Sayori mientras señalaba a un rubio acompañado de un peli naranja, ocasionando que varias chicas soltaran suspiros y gritos al pasar por los pasillos que daban al frente del hermoso jardín de la academia.

-Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai.- murmuró Yuuki al verlos, y fue tras ellos dejando a su grupo atrás.- Sempais, ¿qué hacen aquí?. No pueden venir sabiendo que está la Clase Diurna.

-Lo siento, Yuuki-chan. Pero Kaname-sama nos ordenó entregarle unos papeles a director.

-Pero esta tarde viene él, ¿no podía hacerlo por su cuenta?.

-Su orden fue inmediata, deduzco que fue por unos apuros importantes.- concluyó Kain.

-Pe-

-Aquella chica es la que vimos en la entrada la otra vez.- dijo interrumpiendo, mirando a Rouke acercarse junto con Kiryuu y Wakaba.

-¡Aidou-san!.- sonrió la muchacha, acercándose a él.

-¡Buenos días!.- dijo abalanzándose sobre ella, abrazándola como si no hubiera visto a un amigo por años, sin embargo, él no recordaba su nombre. Esto provocó que varias alumnas de la Clase Diurna comenzaran a exclamar en gritos.

-Hanabusa.- le reclamó su primo.

-¡Aw, que tierno!.- sonrió Rouke, un poco sorprendida por el repentino abrazo. A lo que luego de unos segundos le correspondió.

-R-Rouke-chan.- le murmuró Yuuki mirando a las alumnas de la tarde, cada vez más las leonas se acercaban a su presa.

Al separarse, Rouke siguió sonriendo amablemente hacia el muchacho, quién había cumplido con su deseo: Poner celosa a todas sus "fans".

-¡Tú!.- señalaron a la muchacha de trenzas, quien volteó su vista y se encontró con un grupo de chicas totalmente enfadadas.- ¡No te atrevas a volver abrazar a Idol-sempai!.

-Ah, eh. Yo…

-Tranquilas, chicas. ¡Sólo somos amigos!.- sonrió el joven de cabellos dorados.- ¿Verdad,…?

-Rouke.

-¿Verdad, Rouke-chan?.

-¡A ella, chicas!.- dijo la cabecera del grupo, mientras toda la manada de leonas iban tras Rouke. Ella, asustada, se quedó en el lugar, retrocediendo pasos.

Esperaba el agarre de algunas de las salvajes. Cosa que nunca llegó, ya que al volver su vista al frente, se encontraba Zero. Tapándola completamente, de una manera protectora. A lo que las muchachas desquiciadas lo contemplaron aterradas.

-Si no se alejan, las haré que griten hasta que sus gargantas sangren.

-¡Que no te intimida, Tsuki-chan!.

-¡Sí, que no te intimide!.

-¡Enfréntale!.- dijeron varias chicas, apoyando a la cabecera del grupo quien se encontraba frente al prefecto.

-Oigan.- dijo en un tono asesino, fulminándolas con la mirada.- Aléjense. Ya.

Con eso bastó para que las muchachas retrocedieran lo suficiente mientras murmuraban aterrorizadas. Luego el volteó su vista hacia la joven de cabello oscuro, quién prácticamente se encontraba temblando.

Miró hacia Aidou, quién estaba un poco incómodo por haber causado tal alboroto.

-Espero que pongas un alto a tus tonterías.- le reclamó el prefecto, a lo que Aidou solo lo ignoró.-

-Vamos, Akatsuki.

Ambos chupasangres se retiraron del lugar, perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la academia para ir hacia su destino: El despacho del director.

El grupo observó a los alumnos nocturnos marcharse, y se miraron entre sí. Zero giró sobre sus talones, quedando en frente de Rouke quién se encontraba mirando a la nada, tratando de descifrar la incómoda y peligrosa situación que se había desarrollado.

Él la miró con el entrecejo apretado, un poco fastidiado.

-Oye.- Rouke subió su vista hacia el peli plata, quien la llamaba.- No confíes tanto en ellos, no son de fiar y menos Aidou-sempai.

-P-perdón.-dijo ruborizándose ligeramente- Pensaba que-

-¿Qué le caías bien?.- preguntó, completado la frase de la joven de ojos marrones.- Hanabusa Aidou no piensa en nadie más que no sea su jefe. No sé de qué forma, pero es la realidad. Usualmente, juega con Yuuki para hacer sentir celosas a sus seguidoras locas.- esto último lo dijo alejándose, pero antes de marcharse miró sobre su hombro hacia Rouke- Esta vez tú fuiste su víctima.-comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la academia, dejando al grupo atrás- No les des tanta confianza.

Al haber transcurrido el receso, volvieron a clases al escuchar la campana sonar. Esta vez tenían Ética, con Toga Yagari, tutor de Rouke.

Era la primera vez que ella iba a tenerlo como profesor, al igual que todos los alumnos que se encontraban en clase. Decidió guardar silencio durante toda la hora, no quería alardear que su maestro era la persona que la había criado. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás al saber que prácticamente era su hija?, la mayoría sentiría injusticia en los exámenes, sobre todo aquellas chicas que no se sentían a gusto con la presencia de la joven.

Yagari, al entrar, fue bienvenido con halagos femeninos. Murmuros, sonrisitas, cortejos, suspiros.

-Desde ahora en adelante, me encargaré de darles clases de Ética. Yagari Toga, un gusto. Solo como introducción, dejaré que me hagan una encuesta. ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?.- varias alumnas, emocionadas, levantaron su mano.

-¡Las preguntas se harán de a una!.- exigió el delegado de la clase, a lo que todas bajaron sus manos excepto una, que quería llegar a preguntarle algo al profesor desesperadamente- ¡Sí, tú!.

-¿Está soltero, profesor?.

-Sí.

-¿Tiene alguna amante?.

-¿Ya ha besado alguna vez?.

-¿Por qué tiene el parche?.

-Esas preguntas no les puedes hacer al profesor, idiota.

-Ah, perdón.

Rouke, al lado de Yuuki, parecía estar en las nubes. Pero solamente quería ocultarse de aquél hombre de cabello azabache, luego de su encuentro bajo el árbol. Se sentía un poco culpable, una carga para él. Tal vez el punto de que la tenga que cuidar cada día haya llegado al límite de Yagari, pero solo quería pensarlo como una opción.

Sin embargo, él no paraba de observar los movimientos sigilosos de Rouke. Quién sentía que, en cualquier momento, la traspasaría con la mirada.

La hora fue eterna para ambos, sobre todo para ella, que solamente quería irse a descansar un rato. El profesor no dio tarea alguna, a lo que todos los estudiantes quedaron maravillados, solamente se dignó a responder las variedades de preguntas que le lanzaban.

Al tocar el timbre, ya era del almuerzo, a lo que Rouke desesperadamente fue en paso apresurado hacia la cafetería. Tenía hambre, sueño, y el frío le causaba escalofríos. Se colocó su gorrito, que parecía una boina caída. Por encima del uniforme portaba un gran saco de terciopelo negro, que la tapaba completamente, hasta las rodillas. No estaba acostumbrada a ese ambiente, estación cerca de la nieve, helada.

No soportaba mirar a los demás alumnos tan relajados bajo tanto frío, solamente portaban una camisa, chaleco y campera fina.

Bajó las escaleras, lentamente, esperando a que su tutor se marche del salón de clases. A lo que él notó sus intenciones, agarró sus libros y mientras salía volteó sobre su hombro, dirigiéndose hacia ella:

-Estás bajo mi cuidado, será imposible evitarme.

Rouke, literalmente, quedó blanca ante el asombro, al igual que todos sus compañeros. Todo el tiempo, sin hablar palabra alguna, para esconder el que era su padre adoptivo.

Sintió la mirada de todos sobre su espalda, aún no terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Eres hija del profesor, Touko-san?.- preguntó una muchacha.

-¡N-no!.- exclamó nerviosa- Es amigo de mi papá, y él está lejos así que le pidió un favor. Eso es todo.

Dicho esto, salió rápidamente del salón para poder evitar cualquier cuestionario. Dejando a sus colegas atrás, decidió correr hasta la cafetería para subir su temperatura del cuerpo.

El viento helado golpeaba su cara, haciendo que esta quedara completamente inmóvil. Tiritó, y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su destino. Pidió una docena de donas y un jugo de naranja, y volvió rápidamente al salón de clases. Al ver que estaba vacío, ya que sus compañeros se encontraban afuera, decidió entrar y colocarse en su lugar, para almorzar tranquila. Aún que, no era un almuerzo usual, decidió "desayunar". (Si es que se puede llamar "desayuno" a doce donas acompañadas de un jugo de naranja).

-Ah.-suspiró, mientras colocaba sus ojos en blanco. Atrapada totalmente en el dulce sabor de su comida- No sé si ocupa el mismo lugar de la hamburguesa, pero realmente vale la pena.- siguió comiendo sus donas, deleitada.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Entonces, ¿la X se coloca aquí?.- preguntó la castaña, Yuuki, a Rouke. Ambas se encontraban en el comedor, haciendo tarea de matemática.

La joven de ojos marrones se sorprendió ante tal distracción de Yuuki, quién al haber estado ya a un mes de haber comenzado las clases, no entendía nada sobre el tema. Y Rouke, con tan solo dos días, ya podía terminar su tarea de los dos días completos.

Ella tampoco era una chica superdotada, ni su inteligencia abarcaba mucho sobre sí misma, pero no era distraída y mucho menos tonta.

-¡Sí, por fin!.- respondió Rouke, contemplando el trabajo bien hecho de su compañera.

-Perdón, es que todo esto… lo que está pasando, me saca de mis asuntos.- dijo agarrando su cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Tienes problemas?.- le preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-N-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Rouke-chan.- dijo inmediatamente sonriéndole- Pero son problemas de los demás, que automáticamente se vuelven míos, ya que no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo solucionarlos.

-¿Estás tratando de ayudar a gente que tiene problemas?.

-No a toda la gente, no quiero sonar Madre Teresa de Calcuta.- le respondió graciosa- Pero, quiero que la gente que me importa sonría.

-Por "gente" te refieres a una sola.- dijo Rouke, lanzando una mirada calmada acompañada de una leve sonrisa.

-S-Sí.

-No te angusties, de una manera u otra, todo tiene solución. Excepto la muerte.

-En eso tienes razón.- respondió tomándose de su cuello, mientras lo frotaba- Pero… Es inevitable no angustiarse.- de un momento a otro, paró de frotarse, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, haciendo que su boca se convirtiera en un puchero y temblara. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, llorando en silencio. A lo que Rouke solo la contempló por un rato, luego levantándose de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia la castaña. La abrazó delicadamente.

-Tranquila, todo tiene solución.

Quedaron así varios minutos, Yuuki desahogándose, sollozando y Rouke secando sus lágrimas. Ella no sabía que problemas eran los que tenía a la prefecta en tal estado de angustia, pero no quería ser una molesta tratando de averiguar el porqué. Así que, solamente se limitó a escuchar lo que la castaña tenía para decir y lo que le quería confiar. Cosa que fue nada, ya que solo lloraba mientras sentía los cálidos brazos de Rouke reconfortarla.

Al parecer, la academia era el lugar perfecto para encontrar drama y desolación.

-Yo… tampoco tengo la vida perfecta.- confesó Rouke- Pero, hay que sonreírle a la vida y agradecer que uno está vivo. Porque cuando pasas esta etapa física, ya nada puede volverte a traer aquí. Hay personas que se levantan lamentándose de estar vivos y gente que se lamenta porque les queda 1 minuto de vida. Todo parece injusto en esta vida, ¿no?.

-No me voy a suicidar, Rouke-chan.- sonrió Yuuki entre los brazos de Rouke, a lo que ella se separó, sonriendo achinando sus ojos.

-No creo eso, solo dejo en claro sobre lo que es la vida.- secó una de sus lágrimas, aún con esa inmensa sonrisa- No te pido que me cuentes todo lo que haces, o lo que te pasa, pero sabes que si necesitas desahogarte, estaré ahí para ayudarte o darte unas palmaditas.

Y así fue como Yuuki sintió que aquella nueva joven, sería la persona crucial con la que creería que pasaría unos mejores momentos, los cuales ansiosa esperaba. Una persona crucial. Sí. Porque aquellas personas te marcan la vida. Tanto del bien… como para el _mal_.


End file.
